


These Words (They Won't Mean Anything)

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Barebacking, Bruises, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Lube, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim gets into a fight with Corey and Mick just wants to sleep.





	These Words (They Won't Mean Anything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> for raven who requested to know how mick and jim's first time went down.

Mick sighs and shifts in bed, listening to Jim’s quiet sniffles and sobs. He’s been crying for at least half an hour now and all Mick wants to do is get some fucking sleep before he murders Jim. He blames Corey for this. If The Great Big Mouth could keep his fucking mouth shut for once, then Jim wouldn’t be crying into his pillow and keeping Mick awake. 

“Will you shut the fuck up? Seriously, you’ve been crying for fucking ever.” Mick growls, rolling over to glare across the room at the other bed and its occupant. 

Jim’s crying immediately quiets down even more. There’s a sniffle and then Jim’s hoarse voice. “Sorry.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just fucking punch him one good time. You’d feel better.” Mick rolls his eyes. 

Jim doesn’t answer except to sniffle again and Mick almost feels bad for him. Almost. 

“I don’t get what you see in him. Why you chase after him so much, knowing he’s never going to want you over Joey.” Mick knows he’s gone too far as soon as the words are out of his mouth. 

Jim doesn’t say anything for a long moment and then he’s getting out of bed, digging around in his jeans that he’d tossed onto the floor. Mick watches him, curious. Jim grabs his lighter and cigarettes and opens the door to the balcony, stepping out. 

Mick squints in the shadows of the room, able to see the bright flare from Jim’s lighter and then the glow of his cigarette. He sighs and gets up, pulling on a pair of sweats from his own bag, and follows Jim out onto the balcony. “Look, I went a little too far there. That was harsh.”

Jim looks at him from behind a cloud of smoke as he exhales. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

There’s something dark in Jim’s eyes and it makes Mick uncomfortable because this isn’t the way that Jim is supposed to look. He’s not supposed to look broken and defeated and ready to surrender. He’s seen this look before and it never ends well. 

Jim wordlessly offers him a cigarette and Mick takes it, letting Jim light it for him. It’s something to do to avoid looking at Jim’s eyes again. Jim looks away from him once the cigarette is lit, staring back out over the parking lot as if it holds all the answers for him in the puddles of dirty water reflecting neon lights. 

Mick absolutely does not want to talk about Jim’s feelings. He doesn’t want Jim to cry on his shoulder. He doesn’t want to talk about what an asshole Corey is. He wants to enjoy his cigarette and go back to bed and hopefully get some sleep without listening to Jim’s sniveling from the next bed. 

Mick flicks ashes from the end of his cigarette over the railing, watching Jim. He knows he’s making Jim uncomfortable by the way Jim slouches and pushes himself more into the corner of the balcony as if he can hide himself in the shadows away from Mick’s level gaze. 

“Out with it.” Mick finally breaks the silence around them, taking a drag off of his cigarette. 

Jim glances at him from the corner of his eye, not even turning his head to look. “Out with what?”

“All your fucking feelings about Corey, so I can get some sleep without your crying.” Mick snaps, voice a little sharper than he means it to be. 

Jim shrinks away from him even more. Mick wonders how someone so tall can make himself seem so small. He shakes the thought away as Jim puffs silently on his cigarette. 

“If I could erase him, erase how I feel for him, just not feel it anymore, I would.” Jim says softly. 

Mick snorts. “So do it. Just stop letting him make you feel like shit and he won’t. Simple. Easy. Don’t make it complicated.”

Jim glances at Mick again, turning his head a little this time. “But it’s not.”

“Sure, it is. Just stop being such a fucking girl about it. Sack up, tell Corey he’s an asshole and you’re done being walked all over, and voila! You’re free.” Mick exhales smoke at Jim. 

Jim shakes his head. “I can’t just turn off how I feel about him.”

“Maybe not, but you don’t have to let him treat you like shit either. I’ve been telling you this for years, Jimmy.” Mick shrugs. 

Jim sighs and doesn’t answer for a long moment, finishing his cigarette. “I just wanna feel like someone cares about me. That’s all.”

Mick snorts. “The fuck am I, chopped liver?”

Jim gives him a small smile with no real happiness behind it. “I know you care, even if you won’t admit it. But more, you know? Not just a friend.”

Mick, still to this day, doesn’t know what possesses him to reach out and grab Jim by the front of his T-shirt and jerk him into a kiss. The action surprises himself as much as it does Jim, who gasps and tenses against him, but he keeps kissing him until he feels Jim relax and respond to him. He blames sleep deprivation and Jim having feelings all over the place at him tonight. He knows this is probably a mistake, probably a huge one, but he can’t stop himself as Jim’s fingers curl in his hair and he presses Jim against the wall. 

His cock twitches in his boxers and he grinds his hips against Jim’s, feeling his cock throb in response, only a few layers of clothing between them. Mick wants skin on bare skin, wants the heat and the desire, wants to make Jim moan for him. 

He breaks the kiss, dragging his mouth down to Jim’s neck, sucking marks against the pale skin as Jim tips his head back against the wall with a soft moan. The noise goes straight to Mick’s cock, making it throb, and he wants to hear more from Jim, wants to hear every sound he can draw from those lips. 

Mick drops his cigarette to the ground and slides his hands under Jim’s T-shirt, nails dragging along Jim’s ribs as he bites at Jim’s pulse point, leaving a dark red mark that will bruise later. Jim’s fingers tug restlessly at his hair and Mick grunts in response, pulling Jim from the wall, pushing him back inside the room. He walks them to the closest bed and shoves Jim down onto it. 

Jim looks up at him with dark green eyes, mouth red and lips swollen from Mick’s teeth, chest heaving with his panting breaths. Mick _wants_ him. He climbs onto the bed with Jim, reaching out and grabbing his shirt at the collar, jerking the sides apart. He ignores Jim’s yelp of protest, hands sliding again over Jim’s heated skin. 

He doesn’t miss the way Jim’s cock twitches in his pants at the rough treatment, a smirk twisting his lips. His voice is soft when he speaks. “You like that, huh? Like when I get rough with you?”

Jim arches into him, pressing their cocks together as best he can. A blush is spreading across his face and down his neck and chest the longer Mick stares down at him. “Please….”

“Please what?” Mick asks, pressing his nails into Jim’s chest and dragging them down his torso. He catches his nipples on his way down and Jim jolts under him with a louder moan. “Oh fuck!”

Mick’s eyebrow twitches a bit with interest. “You really like that, huh?”

Jim is panting beneath him, hips squirming, the blush still rosy on his pale skin. “Please, please….” He begs, not even really sure what he’s begging for, just needing more. 

Mick smirks down at him, long hair falling down to curtain them in as he leans over Jim, aura growing more menacing. “Please….what, Peaches?”

“Do something!” Jim wriggles impatiently under Mick. 

“And what do you want me to do, hmm?” Mick lets Jim writhe and squirm underneath him. 

Jim gasps, arching his back and pressing into Mick again. “Touch me, please….”

“Hmm. Like this?” Mick runs the tips of his guitar roughened fingers down the center of Jim’s chest, barely touching him. 

Jim shudders helplessly under Mick. “More, need more….”

Mick has some mercy on Jim and pinches a nipple sharply between his fingers. Jim jerks against him with another moan, louder this time. Mick wonders just how loud he can make Jim be. He’s heard Jim fucking around with Joey and Corey enough times to know that Jim is pretty quiet compared to them. 

He pinches both nipples this time just to see the reaction he’ll get. He’s not disappointed as Jim arches under him, a desperate moan escaping his parted lips. He can feel Jim’s cock twitching against him, watching the way Jim’s fists tighten in the sheets. Mick wonders how far he can push him before Jim starts to really beg for more, until he is desperate and needy and willing to do whatever he wants him to do. 

Mick leans down and sucks one of Jim’s nipples into his mouth, tongue swirling around it as his hand continues to toy with his other nipple. Jim arches eagerly against his mouth, moaning again. He’s making more noise than he usually does, Mick notes, and then hates the fact that he knows what level of noise Jim makes at all. 

He keeps up the delicious torture on Jim’s nipples, teeth tugging at the one in his mouth. He can feel Jim tensing against him, can tell by the rise and pitch of his moans that he’s going to come from this. Just from having his nipples played with. Mick knows a couple of girls who can get off this way, but never a guy. 

Sure enough, Jim doesn’t disappoint, body stiffening underneath Mick, nails biting into Mick’s shoulders, scratching for something to cling to as he cries out, bucking against Mick again and again. Mick lets him ride out the waves of pleasure, keeping up his pace on Jim’s nipples before moving away from them. 

Jim sags into the bed, panting. Mick can feel the wet spot in Jim’s pants from his orgasm. His own cock is throbbing hard, demanding attention. He finishes stripping both himself and Jim of their clothing and stares down at Jim’s body, panting softly. 

Jim looks up at him with glassy eyes as Mick settles between his legs, shoving them apart. Mick reaches up and pushes his fingers into Jim’s mouth. “Get ‘em nice and wet for me, Peaches.”

Jim sucks on his fingers obediently, tracing his tongue along the sensitive tips. Mick moans, thrusting them slowly in and out of Jim’s mouth as Jim sucks on them just like he would a cock, moans muffled around them. 

Mick lets Jim continue on for another moment before pulling his fingers out of his mouth and reaches down to shove Jim’s thighs apart roughly. Jim gasps, body jolting as Mick pushes two fingers inside of him, starting to open him up for his cock. Jim clenches down around Mick’s fingers, moaning loudly now as Mick’s fingers brush over his sweet spot. 

Mick pushes the third finger into him after a moment, stretching him out, still being rough, but not actually hurting Jim. He can feel the way that tight heat clamps down around his fingers and he can’t wait to feel it on his cock as it throbs against his lower belly. Jim grinds his hips down onto Mick’s hand, needy and wanton. 

Mick keeps this up until he can’t take it anymore, tired of waiting to be inside of Jim, and pulls his fingers out, spitting into his hand and stroking his cock. He moans at the feeling of his hand on his cock as it pulses in his fist. He’s been turned on for a while now and he’s done waiting to come. He smirks down at Jim as Jim watches his hand on his cock, transfixed. “Like what you see, Jimmy?”

Jim licks his lips and nods. “Want you inside, please….”

Mick’s smirk grows and he guides his cock down to Jim’s entrance, rubbing against the slickness there. “Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you?” 

“Please!” Jim whines, hips pressing down against Mick’s cock. 

Mick slowly, slowly pushes himself into Jim, feeling him open up around his cock. The heat that had felt so good around his fingers feels even more amazing around his cock, just like he knew it would. He moans, bracing himself on his hands over Jim, pausing when he gets all the way inside of him, giving him a moment to adjust. 

Jim clutches at Mick’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around Mick’s waist, able to do this with relative ease since they’re so similar in size. He tries to rock against Mick, but Mick pins him to the bed with his weight and pulls back out nearly all the way before slamming himself back inside of Jim. 

Jim cries out, arching into Mick, head pressing back into the pillow as he writhes under Mick’s punishing thrusts. His cock is slick against his belly and it twitches with every movement that Mick makes inside of him. His orgasm is already building up again, a hot, bright ball burning in the pit of his stomach, threatening to consume him when it explodes. 

Mick’s eyes are locked onto Jim’s face, wanting to see every bit of pleasure painted across his expression as he fucks into him again and again and again. He’s chasing his own orgasm, getting closer and closer to it as he powers into Jim, the muscles in his back moving smoothly under his skin. 

He can tell Jim is getting close and he adjusts his hips to nail Jim’s sweet spot with every thrust and now he has Jim writhing under him, his nails digging into his shoulders. It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s got Jim coming with a choked shriek of his name. His release coats their skin, slick and hot. The tight heat wrapped around Mick’s cock gets even tighter and hotter as Jim’s body goes rigid with pleasure, tears streaking his cheeks with the intensity. He grips Jim’s thigh in one hand, leaving fingertip bruises on the pale skin.

Mick fucks into Jim’s tightened hole once, twice, three more times before he buries himself inside of Jim, coming with a low groan of pleasure, filling Jim with his release. Jim whimpers at the rush of slick heat inside of him as it makes the end of his orgasm even better. 

Mick sags against Jim, panting softly. Jim’s fingers card through his hair from root to tip, making him purr. He’s not going to have feelings over fucking Jim and he’s not going to listen to Jim’s feelings about him fucking Jim. He’s even more tired now and he wants to get some sleep. Hopefully he fucked Jim well enough that he’ll just go to sleep too. They don’t need to have a goddamn heart to heart about fucking. He knows Jim will have Feelings about this, capital F and all. Mick isn’t here for Jim’s feelings. This isn’t about feelings. This is about sex and pleasure and feeling good. That’s the only kind of feeling he needs. 

He allows himself a few more moments to recover before pulling out of Jim with a soft hiss, listening to the soft cry that Jim lets out as he does, overly sensitive after two orgasms. He grabs some tissues from the nightstand and cleans himself up, handing a wad to Jim, so he can clean up too. 

“There. Will you go to sleep now?” Mick grumbles, making himself comfortable at Jim’s side. He’s not going to cuddle Jim, but he’ll sleep next to him. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Jim asks hesitantly. 

“What’s there to talk about? We fucked. That’s it.” Mick works his way under the covers. 

Jim pulls the blankets up over himself too. “That’s what we should talk about it.”

“Did you like it?” Mick asks, opening his eyes and looking at Jim.

Jim nods.

“Okay. Me too. Might happen again at some point.” Mick nods, satisfied, closing his eyes again. 

Jim is silent for a long moment and Mick can hear the gears grinding away in his brain. 

“Just go to sleep, Peaches. It’s fine. Don’t stress.” Mick yawns into his pillow. 

He’ll probably have to deal with Jim having Feelings at him in the morning, but that’s a chore for future him to deal with. Present Mick is going to go to sleep and not deal with Jim’s feelings and sensitivity. Not that he doesn’t care about Jim, but the boy had too many feelings about too many things and it is exhausting. He’s already tired just thinking about it for tomorrow. Fucking Jim and his fucking Feels. 

Finally he feels Jim relax next to him and he lets himself drift off to sleep, close enough to feel Jim’s body heat, but not close enough to touch him.


End file.
